The One A Year After The Last One
by Kiki Willoughby
Summary: Set after the six friends have embarked on the next chapters in their lives, and how they may have to end some chapters to open new ones. Its one full of major decisions, life changes and realizing that they are really grown up.


TOW Ross and Rachel's Wedding

1 year from "The Last One"

(Scene opens: Monica and Chandler's house in Westchester. In Jack and Erica's room. Monica is organizing things in the babies' cribs while talking to them.)

**Monica:** And the tag of the blankie goes on the bottom right corner of the crib, because the duckies need to face toward the head of the crib cause that is where the sun would be. Lesson 34 of Bedroom Organization, we went over this, kids!

Chandler enters.

**Chandler:** Don't worry; it took daddy 4 months to pass that lesson.

Monica turns to Chandler with a hard stare.

**Monica: **4 months?

**Chandler: **Okay, 6.

**Monica: **That's more like it.

Chandler walks over to the crib and smiles at his children.

**Chandler: **You guys have a guest.

**Monica: **No! Not again, Chandler, your imitation of a German Elmo scares them!

**Chandler: **No, no. Emma and Aunt Rachel are here to see you! (Under his breath) And it's Elmo imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Emma slowly trots in with Rachel carefully walking behind her.

**Monica: **There's my little Em.

Rachel opens her arms and hugs Monica and Chandler. Chandler gets down on the floor and plays with Emma.

**Monica: **Where's Ross?

**Rachel: **He has a class, he's been so busy since they made him head of the department.

**Chandler: **Isn't today your anniversary?

**Rachel:** Yeah, Ross said to meet him at that restaurant near the museum for a late dinner, and that's going to be it. God, things have changed so much! When did we get so old?

**Chandler: **Remember those 36 hours of screaming and pushing? (Long pause) That might have been it.

Rachel laughs. She had almost forgotten about Chandler's quick wit and sarcastic humor.

**Monica: **Well, my mom should be here any minute to pick up kids to take them for the weekend. Then, we can all ride together back to the city. Joey is meeting us at the coffeehouse with Mike and Phoebe.

**Rachel: **Oh that's great!

(Rachel's cell phone rings.)

**Rachel: **Hey Honey!

(Open Scene: Ross in the planetarium at the museum of Prehistoric History. It is exactly where he had his date with Rachel 9 years ago, when they 'you know'. The room is covered with white lilies, Rachel's favorite flower. He holds a bouquet in one hand and the cell phone in the other.)

**Ross: **Hey, Hun, would you mind meeting me at the museum instead, a colleague wanted me to check out some new bones they received from Brazil.

**Rachel: **(sighs) sure. But do we really have to stay long? You know those dinosaur geeks freak me out when they stare.

**Ross: **You promised you wouldn't call them geeks anymore.

**Rachel: **Fine! (Rolling her eyes) Dinosaur _Dudes_.

Ross is pleased with the title he had given Rachel to call his friends. Rachel is not. He looks around in excitement for what is actually in store for her.

**Ross: **And I won't be long at all. Has my mom picked up Em yet?

**Rachel: **No, we're still here. But Monica says she should be here any minute.

**Ross: **Alright.I'll see you soon. I love you both.

Rachel bends down to Emma and Eskimo kisses her as she replies to Ross.

**Rachel: **We love you too.

Rachel ends the call.

Scene closes.

Scene Opens: Central Perk. A pregnant Phoebe sits with Mike and Joey chatting. Monica, Chandler and Rachel enter.

**Chandler: **Hey you guys!

The group greets each other with hugs and kisses.

**Joey: **You're not going to believe this.

**Rachel: **What?

**Phoebe:** Terri is closing the coffeehouse.

**Monica: **What? Why?

**Mike:** Gunther says that Terri is retiring and wants to sell the coffeehouse and move to Florida.

**Rachel:** What? This is our place! He can't just close it.

**Phoebe: **Well, he is and he said he already has buyers that are going to turn it into a gym.

**Rachel: **A gym? What the hell is anyone going to do with that?

Gunther enters. He serves coffee to two patrons behind the group. Rachel notices him.

**Rachel: **Gunther! Is it true what they are saying? Terri is really selling the coffeehouse.

**Gunther: **'fraid so. And that also means I'm out of a job.

**Phoebe: **That's terrible.

**Chandler: **Well, maybe you can look at it as someone telling you to go after your dream. To do what you've always wanted to do. You should love your job. You can't just serve coffee forever.

**Gunther: **This _was_ my dream job.

Chandler pauses. What really could he say? Once again, he had his foot in his mouth.

**Chandler:** (softly) I hear Starbucks is hiring.

**Rachel: **I hate to just leave like this, but I really have to meet Ross.

**Monica: **Okay, well call us. We'll see you soon.

Rachel blows kisses to everyone and rubs Phoebe's belly and rushes out the door. Rachel exits.

**Mike: **So he is finally going to propose?

Monica checks behind her to see if Rachel is really gone before replying to Mike' question.

**Monica: **Yeah, it's so exciting.

**Joey:** But it's so weird to say they are _getting_ married, when for the past year its seems like they are married.

**Phoebe: **Wow, doesn't it seem like forever ago when Ross and Rachel were _just _Ross and _just _Rachel? Like for a long time it was like—(Phoebe starts screaming in pain)

The rest of the group looks frightened by what seems like Phoebe's description of Ross and Rachel's past. She finally stops.

**Chandler: **That's the way I would've described it.

**Mike:** Phoebe, are you alright?

**Phoebe: **No, it's just some gas.

**Joey: **I totally know what you're talking about. Mike you might want to steer clear when she's ready to blow if you know what I mean.

**Chandler:** He paints a good picture, doesn't he, Mike?

**Monica: **Pheebs, that sounds really bad, you might want to see a doctor.

**Mike: **Yeah, I think we should. Regardless of what happened between you and the nurses.

**Phoebe: **Fine! But if one more nurse tells me to calm down, the whole nursing team at Valley Presbyterian Hospital is getting a taste of Pheebs!

**Mike: **I know, dear.

Scene Closes.

Scene Opens: Museum of Prehistoric History. Ross stands with three other scientists. All three scientists have eyeglasses, lab coats and are very stereotypical "nerds".

**Scientist 1: **So you think she'll wear what she wore to the Christmas Party Dr. Geller?

**Scientist 2: **Dude, you're so immature, sophisticated women don't wear the same thing twice.

**Ross:** We are professionals, gentlemen, we should _not _be talking about a woman this way. Plus, she's _my_ girlfriend!

**Scientist 1, 2, 3: **Sorry, Dr. Geller.

Rachel enters office. She cringes at the three scientists standing with her boyfriend.

**Rachel **(gritting teeth) Hey honey.

The three scientist turn to face Rachel and all exhale.

**Rachel: **Ross, (mouthing words) HELP ME!

**Ross: **Gentlemen, you remember my girlfriend, Rachel?

**Rachel** (uneasy): Hi.

The three scientists continue to stare. They do not move or make a sound.

**Rachel: **Okay. (Makes angry eyes at Ross and whispers) This is _exactly_ what I am talking about!

Ross stares at the three scientists in hopes they would say something.

**Ross: **Rach, why don't we move over here, (short pause) away from these guys?

Ross and Rachel exit the office and into the hallway.

**Scientist 1: **She looked at me.

Scientist 2 and 3 gasp and give each other hi-fives.

Ross and Rachel stand in the hallway.

**Rachel: **So, I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner—

**Ross: **Rach, wait.

**Rachel: **What's up?

**Ross: **Stay here.

Ross enters a door. Rachel peeks inside. She looks puzzled. Rachel remains in the hallway until she hears Ross.

**Ross: **Okay! Come in.

Rachel still confused walks through the doorway.

(Scene opens: Planetarium. The lights are dimmed and the stars are moving. A song plays over the loudspeaker, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett. Ross stands next to the podium, almost exactly where they both laid 9 years ago. Rachel takes two steps into the room, looks around and stops. A tear falls from her face. Ross looks at her and smiles.)

**Ross: **I never thought you would ever give me this opportunity. Even when I was 15, my daydreams in Typing Class always ended with the harsh reality of, "I wasn't made for you". Even though, I knew deep inside I was. But here we are, 18 years later, with a history, (short pause) and a future. When I lost you the first time, I thought I'd never be with you again, like I had lost my chance. But you proved me wrong. And I am so happy to share the rest of my life with you. I'll give you the whole entire world, if you let me, Rach.

There is a short pause between the two of them as they both look at each other from across the room.

**Rachel: **You already have.

Ross gets down on one knee. All of a sudden, written across the dome in stars reads, "Will You Marry Me?"

Rachel stands arms at her side, tears in her eyes. She slowly walks toward Ross. Ross remains on one knee, watching Rachel's every movement. She stops when she is right above him.

**Rachel:** I never thought that everyday I would love anyone more and more, but I do. So much that I can't imagine my life without you.

Again, there is a pause between them. Ross holds Rachel's left hand anticipating his long awaited answer.

**Rachel: **Yeah, (a beat) I'll marry you.

Ross places the ring on Rachel's finger, and slowly stands up not taking his eyes off of hers. He kisses her.

(Scene Closes)

(Scene Opens: Central Perk. Joey sits with Chandler on the couch sipping coffee. Chandler reads a magazine, Joey sits pondering something.)

**Joey: **I still can't believe it.

**Chandler: **Let it go, Joey, it was only a matter of time until they changed that weather girl.

**Joey:** No, no. I'm talking about the coffeehouse. They can't just change it. We've been going here for years. I leave for a year and look what happens.

**Chandler: **It's sad, Joe, but there isn't really much we can do about it. What are you going to do? _Buy _the coffeehouse?

Joey looks at Chandler for a second. What a great idea. Buying the coffeehouse.

**Joey: **I could.

**Chandler: **You don't know the first thing about running a business.

**Joey: **What's to know?

Gunther passes by after serving a patron.

**Joey: **Where can I find Terri?

**Gunther: **Well, he is probably at his apartment, packing.

**Joey: **Do you know where it is?

Gunther looks hesitant to give Joey such personal information.

**Joey: **I'll make you a deal. (Joey thinks about something that might be valuable to Gunther.)

**Joey:** A free Days of Our Lives mug?

**Gunther: **No thanks.

**Joey:** A mug with Rachel's face on it?

**Gunther: **Have one.

Joey looks at Chandler with a weird look on his face. How did he get a mug with Rachel's face on it?

**Joey: **Come on, Gunther. This is so important to me.

Chandler watches Joey struggle for this information and begins to get anxious as well. A light bulb goes off in Chandler's head.

**Chandler: **We'll tell Rachel we saw you at the gym, and the average man is a "free Days of Our Lives" mug, but you, (holds up a large coffee mug that was on the table) Gunther, you are a _Central Perk_ coffee mug.

Gunther thinks about Chandler's analogy. He nods his head and smiles.

**Gunther: **1818 Jane St, Apartment number 3. Grey building on the left side, no need to buzz him, if you jiggle the knob to the right, the door opens on its own.

Joey and Chandler pause in shock of all the information Gunther had just given them.

**Chandler: **Wow. Wonder what he'd give us if we offered to kill Ross.

Gunther's eyes light up. Chandler and Joey back up slowly.

**Joey: **Thanks man, see you later.

Joey and Chandler quickly exit the coffeehouse.

(Open scene: Terri's apartment. It is very obvious that the resident of this apartment is moving. Most of everything is packed in labeled boxes and the only furniture that is left is a couch which is very similar to the one at Central Perk and a dining table that is turned upside down. Terri is wrapping glass items in newspaper and trying to find boxes to put them in. There is a knock at the door. It's Joey and Chandler.)

**Joey: **Terri?

**Terri: **You must be the movers, take everything that's in a sealed box, all the furniture that's left—

**Chandler:** No, sir, we aren't movers, we used to live above your coffeehouse, I don't know if you remember us but I'm Chandler and this is Joey.

Terri's face lights up and answers

**Terri: **No, I don't.

**Joey: **We're friends of Rachel Greene?

**Terri: **Nope, sorry, don't know a Rachel. Can I help you with something?

**Chandler: **She used to work for you years ago (short pause) couldn't get a drink right? Horrible, horrible waitress.

**Joey: **Terrible!

Terri stands there and thinks a second.

**Chandler: **Used to dress provocatively so you would forget that you_ didn't_ order that half drunken cappuccino?

**Terri: **Oh! Rachel! Right. Okay, so what, is she trying to get a job? 'Cause I would never hire her back and I'm selling that hell hole.

Joey gets angry.

**Joey: **Hell hole?! That is _not _ahell hole, don't you ever—

Chandler holds Joey back and gestures to calm down.

**Chandler: **What he means sir, is that the coffeehouse means so much to us. We've had so many memories there and my friend Joey here would like to make you an offer, to keep it the same, exactly the same.

**Terri:** I don't know about that—

**Joey **(loudly) SIR, PLEASE! JUST CONSIDER IT!

Chandler stands back. He tries very hard not to be embarrassed by Joey.

**Chandler:** Sir, you'll have to forgive my friend, he grows much attached to (short pause) sit down coffeehouse establishments.

**Terri:** Oh, now I remember you kids. You were those six kids that used to sit right in the center of the coffeehouse all the time.

Joey and Chandler look at each other and smile. Terri continues.

**Terri: **I hated you kids.One of you guys always had something going on. Gunther used to lust over that Rachel. But I knew she was going to end up with that kid with the bad haircut. (Terri thinks for second) Isn't that whining folk singing hippie part of your little group too?

**Joey:** Yeah, Phoebe.

**Terri: **Yeah, (long pause) I hated her music too. But I let her play because (another long pause) Hell, I was hardly there, so I didn't have to hear it.

**Chandler:** Well, you see sir, but that place was a big part of our history. And even though you seemed to hate us to our very core, we'd hope you'd consider Joey's offer.

**Terri: **Sorry kids, you're too late. Unless you can convince the owners of the gym to reconsider, then I don't think so. Plus, shouldn't you all be into something else by now? You're all a lot older, aren't coffeehouses a thing of the past? Isn't the new thing (Terri thinks) uh, uh, smoothie bars or something? Then, afterwards you can reminisce at the new gym. See? It all works out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of packing to do.

Joey pulls out his checkbook and starts writing a check.

**Terri: **Kid, I already told you, you're _too late_. Give it up.

**Joey:** Just take it, just in case. You never had a place that you practically grew up in? The place you went to where you felt safe, that _wasn't _your parents' house? The one place where you knew you could find your friends (short pause) or Gunther? A place you could meet a date that was close enough to home but far enough so that she wouldn't stalk you?

**Chandler:** I know you couldn't care less about six dumb kids history, but do you know our friend got married right outside of Central Perk? Two of our friends had their first kiss there? And one of us even started her life working there?

**Joey: **Did you know I had sex in the bath—

**Chandler: **Not helping.

**Joey: **Oh, (pause) no, I didn't.

Joey leaves the check on the table.

**Joey: **Just reconsider. Please.

**Terri: **Like I said, there's nothing I can do.

Joey and Chandler look disappointed. They exit Terri's apartment.

In Terri's hallway: Chandler's phone rings.

**Chandler: **Hello?

**Monica: **Chandler, it's me. I'm at Valley Presbyterian with Phoebe. There's something wrong.

**Chandler:** Is Phoebe okay?

**Monica: **I don't know. They haven't said to us anything yet.

**Chandler: **What about the baby?

**Monica: **They won't tell us. Where are you?

**Chandler: **Joey had to make a stop somewhere, and I came along, but we can be there in less than 10 minutes.

**Monica:** Chandler you better not be at that new fetish bar!

**Chandler:** That was one time! (Pause) and that was Joey's idea. We'll be there soon.

They both hang up.

**Chandler: **Something's wrong with Phoebe and the baby. Monica is at the hospital now.

Chandler and Joey exit Terri's apartment.

(Scene Closes.)

(Scene Opens: Valley Presbyterian Hospital Waiting Room. Joey and Chandler enter in a panic and run straight to the nurse's desk.)

**Joey: **We're looking for Phoebe Buffay?

**Nurse 1:** I'm sorry sir, but its family only.

(Monica exits the double doors.)

**Monica:** I'm here.

Joey and Chandler walk to Monica.

**Joey: **Is everything alright?

**Monica:** We still don't know. They are still running tests. Right now she's resting.

**Chandler:** They told us that its family only, how did you get in there?

**Monica: **Come on, Chandler, it's me!

Chandler looks at Monica with a hard stare.

**Monica: **Phoebe threatened to break the nurse's collarbone if they didn't let me in.

Chandler and Joey look at each other and then nod their heads.

**Chandler: **How are we going to see her?

**Monica **(to Nurse 1)They are with me.

**Nurse 1: **I'm sorry ma'am its _family_ only.

Monica does a hand gesture splitting her neck.

**Nurse 1: **Oh, well go right ahead, why didn't you say so?

Again, Chandler and Joey look at each other and nod their heads. They follow Monica through the double doors.

**Joey:** It's like in high school when my Uncle Luther was in the mob.

**Chandler: **You had an uncle in the mob?

Joey was caught. He hangs his head shamefully.

**Joey: **Janitor.

They reach Phoebe's room, where Phoebe lies with Mike at her side holding her hand.

**Chandler: **Hey Pheebs, how's it going?

**Phoebe:** Well, I'm in the hospital, I'm in lots of pain, no one is telling me anything AND I missed my psychic appointment. Oh, but she probably already knew that.

**Joey:** Anything we can do?

**Phoebe:** You can tell these doctors to stop jerking with me!!

A nurse quietly knocks on the door of Phoebe's room. She is very frightened of Phoebe's reaction.

**Nurse 2:** Excuse me, ma'am.

**Phoebe: **What?

The nurse holds her collarbone.

**Nurse 2:** Well, you have two more guests, should I let them in?

**Phoebe: **Well, who are they?

**Nurse 2: **A Dr. Geller, and a Ms. Greene?

**Mike** (to Phoebe)Ross and Rachel, Hun.

**Phoebe: **Is he _still _trying to convince us he's a doctor?

**Mike:** He _is_ a doctor. He spent 3 hours explaining why a PhD is just as good as an MD, and now I do not want to hear it again, so he _is_ doctor.

**Phoebe: **This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Let them in.

The nurse opens the door to allow Ross and Rachel to enter.

**Ross:** Is everything okay?

**Phoebe:** No, everything is _not _okay, _Doctor_ Geller.

**Mike:** Please don't get her started. Hun, please lie back and just rest like the doctor asked.

**Rachel: **I got some ice chips for you at the nurse's station.

(Phoebe all of sudden starts to cry in a mood swing outburst. Everyone is concerned about her.)

**Monica:** What's wrong, Pheebs?

**Phoebe:** That was just an incredibly sweet gesture. It reminds of the time that Stabby Joe offered me his favorite stabbing knife. By that time, he had moved on to licking people's necks on the subway for peace, but still.

**Rachel **(uneasy)Anything I can do to help, Pheebs.

A doctor enters the room with a clipboard.

**Doctor 1: **Wow. Full house. Mr. and Mrs. Buffay-Hannigan?

Mike and Phoebe just wait for the doctor to speak. The rest of the group moves out of the way of the doctor, anxiously awaiting his response.

**Doctor 1: **Well, I was told by the nursing staff that all of these people were requested to be in here by you, but I'd prefer it if they all waited in the waiting area. If you want, we can have a nurse keep them informed about what is going on periodically.

**Monica:** Maybe that's a better idea, Pheebs. Too many people in here might cause problems.

Phoebe thinks for a minute. She looks at Mike, and then at all of her friends.

**Phoebe:** I know something is wrong. Tell me with my family here first. Then, they can leave.

The doctor looks around at all the people in the room. He looks down at his paperwork. He sighs.

**Doctor 1: **Alright, if you insist. After close examination and some debating with other specialists, we've come to the conclusion that the child is slowly tangling itself in the umbilical cord. If we do not remove the child from this danger now, it could choke itself and (the doctor pauses)

The group is shocked and upset. They look at Phoebe, waiting for her response. She is silent.

**Mike: **She's only 5 months pregnant.

**Doctor 1: **That's the danger. It's a 50/50 chance. There's a good chance that the child may live after inducing labor 4 months early. I just wanted to let you know your options.

**Mike: **What options? You're pretty much telling us that our child may die either way!

Ross touches Mike shoulder, in a calm gesture to calm him down. Phoebe sits up. She calmly and softly asks the doctor a question. She takes Mike's hand.

**Phoebe:** Is there any problems (pause) for me?

**Doctor 1: **There is the risk of fatal embolism. That is a condition that occurs with little warning during or shortly after delivery, when amniotic fluid enters the mother's bloodstream, causing life-threatening respiratory distress, a drop in blood pressure, and shock.

**Rachel: **Oh my God, Pheebs.

**Joey: **Pheebs.

Phoebe pays no one any attention. She continues with her questions, calmly and collectively, slowly absorbing all the information the doctor is giving her.

**Phoebe:** Will my baby be okay?

**Doctor 1: **I want to say, yes, Mrs. Hannigan. But all I can really say is, more than likely.

The room is silent. Ross' hand remains on Mike's shoulder, as Rachel buries herself in Ross for comfort. Rachel's arm is around Monica who holds Chandler's hand with interlocking fingers. Chandler has his other hand on the bed that Phoebe lies in, with Joey at her other side.

**Phoebe: **You guys should go into the waiting room now. I'd like to be alone with Mike.

Scene Closes.

Scene Opens: Valley Presbyterian Hospital Waiting Room. The group minus Phoebe and Mike sit in the waiting room anxiously awaiting some kind of news. Ross has his arm around Rachel, who had obviously been crying. Monica leans forward in her chair, stressed out. Chandler attempts to read "The New Yorker" but is shaking too much with anticipation to concentrate. Joey sits with a bag of chips and a copy of "Highlights" with a confused look on his face. He gives up. Joey breaks the silence.

**Joey: **When did our lives get so complicated?

**Ross: **I know. I remember a time when our biggest problem was –

**Chandler:** Who you were divorcing next.

Ross glares at Chandler.

**Chandler: **I'm sorry. This is hard for me.

**Rachel: **What is going to happen? How can--

Rachel is near tears. She leans back into Ross.

**Monica: **Let's try to think of something else.

**Ross:** Yeah, let's just get our minds off of it for awhile.

**Monica: **So, I'm assuming the proposal went well?

**Ross: **Yeah, she said yes.

Rachel lifts up her left hand to show the group her new engagement ring.

**Chandler:** That's beautiful. Were you surprised?

**Rachel: **Yeah, (starts crying) It was so beautiful! (not understandable) I wish you all were there!

Ross holds Rachel. There goes _that_ plan. Joey's phone rings.

**Joey:** Joey Tribbiani.

Other voice is not audible to us.

**Joey: **T-as in Turkey. R- as in ooh, Ravioli, I-as in Italian Sausage, B- as in meat _ball,_ oh yeah, B-as in Bologna, I-as in _I'm_ hungry A-as in Alfredo Sauce, N- as in (Joey struggles for words) No and I as in( he thinks) me.

The group is intrigued by Joey's conversation on his cell phone.

**Joey:** Well thank _you_ very much.

Joey ends his call.

**Chandler:** What's up, Joe?

**Joey**: Italian Sausage (pauses) mmmm

**Chandler:** JOE!

**Joey:** Oh! That was Terri's lawyer, asking to spell out my last name. Maybe he's considering my offer.

**Ross:** You're buying the coffeehouse, Joe?

**Joey: **Yeah, I've been trying to find somewhere to invest my money for a couple of years now. I'm moving back to New York and everything, and this is a place that I know I'll care about. Plus, we all grew up there; they can't just tear it down.

**Ross:** That's sweet, Joe.

There is a silence in the group.

**Ross: **I'm going to call my mom to check on the kids. I'll let her know we might be a little late picking them up.

**Monica: **Oh okay, great.

Ross gets up to go to a quieter corner to phone his mother. He kisses Rachel before walking away. A nurse walks into the waiting room.

**Nurse 2:** Are you the group with Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan?

The group stands immediately. This is it. Ross even ends his call to join the group.

**Monica: **Yes, we are. How is she?

**Rachel:** And the baby?

Monica and Rachel hold hands to support each other. The nurse pauses.

**Nurse 2:** They induced labor and unfortunately had some problems with blood loss—

**Rachel:** Oh my God—

Ross holds Rachel's shoulder. Joey steps away in anger.

**Nurse 2: **but Mrs. Hannigan is a tough woman and pulled through it all.

**Chandler:** And the baby?

**Nurse 2: **Its fine. We have to keep her under observation for awhile, but she's doing great.

**Joey:** It's a she? I mean it's a girl?

The nurse smiles and nods.

**Nurse 2:** Yes, it's a girl.

The group is very excited about the all the news they have just received. They give each other hugs and pats on the back.

**Monica:** When can we see her?

**Nurse 2:** Well, the doctor has very strict orders about letting her rest, but you all may come back tomorrow. I'll be sure to let the nurse's station know, you all are (holding her collarbone) very important to the patient.

Nurse 2 exits the waiting room.

**Rachel:** Thank God!

**Joey:** Well, I have some things I need to take care of, but I'll be back in a few hours.

**Monica: **I'm gonna stay.

**Chandler:** You sure, Hun?

**Monica:** Yeah, go ahead.

**Chandler:** I'll get you some new clothes and bring you some lunch later.

**Ross: **I could use a shower.

**Rachel:** Yeah, me too.

Chandler and Monica kiss goodbye. Ross, Rachel and Joey hug Monica goodbye. They exit. Monica sits down on the chair she had been anxiously waiting in minutes before the nurse entered the waiting room. She takes a deep breath. Mike enters the waiting room.

**Mike:** Where did everyone go?

**Monica:** Well, after hearing the good news, they all decided to get cleaned up and come back. How's Phoebe doing?

**Mike:** Great. She's asleep now.

Mike sits down next to Monica.

**Monica:** And how's--?

**Mike: **Lilly. Lilly Buffay-Hannigan. She's beautiful. She's so tiny.

**Monica:** That's a beautiful name.

**Mike: **Well, Phoebe gave me a choice; it was either Lilly or a symbol that kind of reminded me of a men's bathroom sign.

Monica half smiles.

**Mike:** Are you alright?

**Monica: **Yeah, I'm good. I just got a little shaken up earlier. I'm trying to take all of this in. Phoebe is just so strong (pauses to collect herself, she almost begins to cry, but holds herself back.)

Mike puts his hand on Monica's shoulder.

**Mike:** She's fine now. It's all over. We can all move forward now.

**Monica: **Yeah, we can.

**Mike:** Phoebe and I were talking and even if we aren't religious people or anything, would you be Lilly's Godmother?

**Monica:** What an honor. I would love to.

**Mike: **Great. Thanks for staying all this time. It means so much (short pause) to all three of us. (Pause) I should get back.

**Monica: **Means a lot to me too.

Mike gets up and exits the waiting room.

Scene closes.

Scene Open: Outside of Central Perk. Two men on step ladders put up a banner that reads "Home of the New 24-7 Fitness Center". Joey and Chandler walk up the street.

**Chandler: **I guess he didn't take your offer.

Chandler gestures at the sign to Joey. Joey is disappointed.

**Joey: **Aw man. I really thought he might change his mind. What did that lawyer guy call me for?

**Chandler:** I know, man. I'm sorry. I guess it's like the closing of a chapter in our lives, again.

There is a moment of silence between the two friends.

**Joey:** What?

Chandler shakes his head and begins to walk into Central Perk. Shortly after, Joey follows him.

Scene Closes.

Scene Opens: Inside Central Perk. Gunther sits at the table closest to the bar. He looks upset. Chandler and Joey enter. Chandler goes to the counter to order something and Joey sits on the couch and looks at Gunther. Joey looks at Gunther and he turns away. Gunther looks at Joey and he turns away. Joey looks quickly and Gunther and catches him and points with almost an "aha!"

**Joey: **Gunther, are you crying?

**Gunther: **(sniffling) no.

Chandler joins Joey and Gunther.

**Joey: **What's the matter?

**Gunther: **I just heard Rachel is engaged to Ross!

**Joey:** I thought it might have been because they put up that banner outside.

**Gunther: **(blandly) Oh yeah, that too. This whole closing doesn't bother me as much anymore. I'll find another job.

**Chandler: **Good for you, Gunther. Where are you looking?

**Gunther:** I can try to get my job back on _All My Children_.

Joey and Chandler look at each other puzzled.

Scene Closes.

Scene Opens: Ross and Rachel's apartment living room. Ross is on the phone with his mother, again. Rachel enters the living room from the bedroom and sits on the couch.

**Ross: **She said, yes. (Judy Geller not audible) We haven't really talked about the wedding yet. (Pause for Judy's reply) Don't invite your friends if they think we are already married. Mom, mom, I gotta go. (Pause for Judy's reply.) I love you too, bye.

Ross turns to Rachel

**Ross:** My mother seems to think we are trying to embarrass her by getting married only now, seeing that her granddaughter is already 2 years old.

**Rachel:** Hey, we're late bloomers, what does she expect?

**Ross: **But now that we are on the topic, where do you want to get married?

**Rachel:** At first, I thought I wanted a huge wedding, like we talked about years ago; on a cliff in Barbados, with a fancy, designer gown and everything. But now, I just want to marry you, doesn't matter where. I just want our daughter there, and everyone we love.

**Ross: **That's sweet, Rach. (A light bulb goes off in Ross' head.) I have an idea. How about our first kiss as husband and wife, be at the same place we had our very first kiss?

**Rachel:** In front of Mrs. Thompson's English class when you tried to kiss me because you said you needed Chap Stick?

Ross looks at Rachel hard.

Scene fades out and then fades into the entrance of the coffeehouse, where Ross and Rachel had their actual first kiss. (Season 2: TOW Ross Finds Out). Joey stands in the center presiding over the ceremony. Ross and Rachel stand facing each other. Rachel wears a beautiful corset top white wedding dress. Ross wears a simple, but elegant black tuxedo. Chandler stands to the right of Ross in a similar cut tuxedo, he holds a baby Jack in one hand, who is also wearing a similar cut tuxedo. Mike is to the right of Chandler wearing the same tuxedo. To the left of Rachel is Monica in lavender off the shoulder bride's maid gown holding baby Erica with a dress on of the same color and fabric. Phoebe next to Monica wears a cross back gown in lavender and holds baby Lilly in her arms with a dress on like Erica's. As we pan out we notice Emma between Ross and Rachel standing on her own, in a white dress. Camera pans a few of the ceremony's guests: Judy and Jack Geller, Carol, Susan and Ben Willick-Bunch, Gunther (who is sobbing in the corner), Nora Bing, Erica-surrogate mother of Jack and Erica, Janice and Sid Hosenstein, Dr. Leonard Green, Sandra Green, Frank, Alice, and the triplets, Mr. Treeger, and surprisingly enough, Kate Miller (Joey's love interest from Season 3. She played opposite him in a play). Camera pans back to Ross and Rachel and Joey between them.

**Joey:** You may now kiss the bride.

Gunther leaves the room, still sobbing and we hear glass breaking the background. He returns.

**Gunther: **I broke a cup.

The entire ceremony looks back at what happened. They return their focus. Ross kisses Rachel. Everyone applauses. After their kiss has completed, Ross picks up Emma and we hear in the background an instrumental of "With or Without You" by U2. The reception begins inside of Central Perk. The guest converse with one another, servers serve food to the guests, and coincidentally we find the six friends, and their significant others on the orange couch in the center of the coffeehouse.

**Phoebe:** It's so nice to finally have us all in one place again.

**Ross: **Yeah, it really is.

**Rachel:** Joey, I guess it looks like you're next in line to get married!

**Joey:** Me? Get married? The only way I'll settle down is when I'm wearing diapers with a hot 21 year old taking care of me.

**Chandler:** That was last weekend!

**Joey**(laughs) Oh, that's right!

Kate walks over toward the center of the room and sees Joey. He notices her. She smiles.

**Joey:** Kate?

**Kate:** I was hoping to talk to you.

**Joey:** How did you know I would be here? Wait, didn't you move to LA?

**Kate: **Yeah, but I missed working in theatre, and where is the best place to do theatre?

**Joey **(puzzled)in a theatre?

Kate laughs.

**Kate:** I thought a lot about you in LA too. I heard you were in town for awhile, but I was never able to contact you.

**Joey:** So, how did you know I'd be here?

**Kate:** I met Susan at a photo shoot we did in LA for a show I was doing, and when I told her I was coming back to New York, she invited me to come to the wedding. (She looks at Ross and Rachel.) Congratulations by the way!

**Rachel:** Thank you so much!

**Ross: **I'm so glad Susan invited people we hardly know.

Rachel nudges Ross.

**Kate:** Well, I was hoping that since we are both in town, we could go to dinner sometime.

**Joey:** Sure! I would love to go to dinner with you. (Their eyes meet and linger for awhile) Oh! Kate, these are my friends, Ross and Rachel, who just got married, Monica and Chandler, Phoebe and Mike and the kids, Emma, Jack, Erica and Lilly.

The group greets Kate one by one. Monica nudges Chandler to hint at the new love connection. Rachel smiles at Monica.

**Joey:** Take a seat, Kate. How have you been?

Kate takes a seat next to Joey.

**Kate:** Doing pretty good—

Gunther walks over to the group, behind his back gives Ross the "alternative middle finger" and continues on to Joey with a large envelope.

**Gunther: **I'm sorry to interrupt, Joey, but Terri left this for you.

Joey takes the envelope from Gunther. He opens it with a bit of confusion.

**Chandler: **What is it, Joe?

**Joey:** Your guess is as good as mine.

Joey pulls out a check.

**Joey:** Oh, Terri probably just wanted to return the check as an offer.

Joey throws the envelope on the table, some other paperwork inch out. Ross picks up the paperwork and begins to look through it.

**Ross:** Joey, this is a deed (Ross skims through the paper). Terri signed over the coffeehouse to you.

Rachel looks at the paperwork over Ross' shoulder and notices something else.

**Rachel: **Ross, he signed it over to all of us. Look, the owners of Central Perk in Greenwich Village, Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing, Ross Gellar, Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan, Monica Geller-Bing and Rachel Green-Geller. Oh my God!

Ross and Rachel pass the paperwork to the other members of the group. Phoebe finds yet another surprise in the stack of papers.

**Phoebe:** There's a note from Terri. (Reading the letter) _Joey, I hated you kids because I never had anything like that before. I envied the close relationship you all had with each other. You guys are like a family you got to choose. The coffeehouse is yours to keep your memories in. Take back the check; give Gunther the pay he really deserves. Good Luck, Terri._

**Rachel: **Who knew that cheap old bastard had a heart?

**Joey:** This calls for a toast.

The group stands. The guests watch and stand as well.

**Joey: **To new friends, to old friends, to old loves and new loves. To Ross and Rachel; a lifetime of happiness. To Lilly, may she be a strong woman like her mother. And to Terri…

The group and guests lift their glasses.

**Everyone:** To Terri!!

Scene Closes.

Scene Opens: Central Perk 1 year later. The coffeehouse is busy with patrons. Kate enters the coffeehouse and sees Joey behind the counter doing paperwork. She greets him with a kiss. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe sit near the window with Lilly, Emma, Jack and Erica. Gunther happily refills the ladies' cups. Ross and Chandler look at a list and check the list to the menu of coffee blends on the chalkboard as they let Ben change the errors. Five young adults sit in the center of the coffeehouse. Three on the orange couch, one on the lounge chair and another just getting his coffee from the counter.

**Girl 1:** I just want to be married again!

Almost immediately a young man in a tuxedo complete with corsage with an undone bowtie burst through the coffeehouse doors.

**Girl 2: **And I just want a million dollars!!

Girl 2 waits for the doors to open and to her disappointment, nothing happens.

**Guy in tuxedo:** Moe, you're here! They told me you'd be here and you are, you're here.

**Moe:** Oh my God, Ray! What's up!? Hey you guys, this is Ray, another Roosevelt High survivor. Ray, this is the guys.

Moe shakes hands with the five young people. The girl who had just been complaining about wanting to be married again shyly approaches Ray.

**Moe:** Ray, you remember my cousin, Remy.

Remy stands up quickly with a smile and trips over herself before reaching Ray to shake his hand. She is frustrated with herself and starts to cry and sits down in embarrassment.

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Monica, Joey, and Chandler look at what was occurring and smile at each other.

**Ross **(to Chandler): Should I explain the whole "We were on a break" thing to that Remy girl, now or wait until later?

Chandler laughs.

**Chandler: **Ask Rachel.

They both laugh.

Scene closes.

Fade to Black.


End file.
